Minor human characters
This section is for characters, listed in chronologial appearance. The Little Boys Several groups of young boys have appeared at various times. They have confused Gordon for a tank engine, taunted Daisy with "bull's-eyes", lauded Sir Handel for racing George and rode Tom Tipper's bike onto the rails. The lady in the black bonnet At Maron, Edward told James of the time he had to push Gordon up a hill. James laughed so much he surprised an old lady as she was carrying some parcels. She dropped them, and the stationmaster and some porters had to pick them up for her. The old lady with the umbrella This old lady left her umbrella lying on the platform in Thomas and the Guard. When Thomas was about to leave, the guard tripped on the umbrella. By the time he had gotten up again, Thomas had left. The Fire Brigade The fire brigade were seen riding in a fire engine in Gordon's Whistle after hearing Gordon whistling and mistaking the noise for a fire siren. The Stone-Dropping Boys Three boys found it fun to drop stones on Henry as he passed underneath a bridge, causing minor damage to several carriage windows and Henry's boiler and hitting the fireman on the head. Although the passengers wanted to call the police, Henry's crew persuaded them to let them get their own revenge by showering them, as well as some friends who came to watch, with ashes from Henry's fire. The Hatts' nanny While Sir Topham and Lady Hatt went on holiday in East Anglia in Toby and the Stout Gentleman, they were accompanied by another lady, presumably a "nanny" to care for Stephen and Bridget Hatt. The Other Policemen These policemen came to argue with The Fat Controller in Thomas in Trouble after Thomas was found to have traveled down the Anopha Quarry branch illegally. The Butler The Butler appeared in the Railway Series book Toby the Tram Engine and the first season episode Thomas in Trouble. He told the Fat Controller he was wanted on the telephone. The Doctor The doctor tended to Mrs. Kyndley in Mrs. Kyndley's Christmas after Thomas' crew saw her dressing-gown waving from her window and suspected the worst. As it was, she had only fainted from the effort of warning them about a landslide ahead. Mr. Kyndley Mr. Kyndley is Mrs. Kyndley's husband. Bert and Alf Bert and Alf are two cleaners who washed Gordon down in Leaves after his dip in a ditch. The Painter This man was painting Tidmouth station for Queen Elizabeth II's visit in Paint Pots and Queens when Henry came in. He lost his footing in the smoke and fell. His fall was luckily broken by a tarpaulin draped over Henry's cab, but his paint-pot landed on Henry's dome, making him look, in The Fat Controller's words, like an iced cake. Queen Elizabeth II HM Queen Elizabeth II of the United Kingdom graced Sodor with a visit in Paint Pots and Queens. Gordon was honoured by pulling her train, while Edward cleared the line ahead. She presumably appeared as an allusion to her coronation in the same year the book was published. The Reverend W. Awdry had also sent the royalty Railway Series volumes to read to the young Prince Charles and Princess Anne. The Naughty Boys These two boys wandered into James' cab and started him off, prompting a high-speed chase by Edward. Although they were said to have been beaten soundly by their parents in Old Iron, nothing was said of this in their appearance in the second season episode Old Iron. Mrs. Last Mrs. Last lives near a station on the Skarloey Railway. Although that is not her real name, she gained the nickname because she always was late at a station. The Vicar of Knapford The Vicar of Knapford hosts a Sunday School at Knapford Harbour. The Railway Society The Railway Society visited Sodor in Domeless Engines, bringing City of Truro with them. Among the members illustrated is a vicar and a man in a bowtie, both looking at Duck; Brian Sibley joked they may have been the Reverend W. Awdry showing C. Reginald Dalby what Duck really looked like. The Barber This man set up a barbershop in Crosby, unwisely placed at the end of the siding. After Duck crashed into the wall, the furious barber covered Duck's face in lather. He later cleaned it off after realising that Duck prevented a potentially fatal accident, and the North Western Railway gladly paid for the repairs. The barber appeared in A Close Shave and the second season episode A Close Shave. The BBC Television Producers These men came to the Skarloey Railway in Little Old Twins to film a documentary about the railway. Peter Sam and Sir Handel, recalling the same happening on the Mid Sodor Railway, at first feared the railway was going to be closed. The Foreign Gentlemen Three gentlemen talked to The Fat Controller after Douglas accidentally shunted the special coach in a siding in The Missing Coach. They later accompanied him when he disciplined Douglas. The Careless Cleaner This cleaner fiddled with Thomas' controls in Thomas Comes to Breakfast, starting him and resulting into his crashing into the stationmaster's house. It is not revealed as to what happened to him after the incident. The first Ffarquhar stationmaster and his family The stationmaster of Ffarquhar lives near the Ffarquhar sheds with his wife, son and daughter. When Thomas crashed into his house, he shut off steam while his wife reprimanded Thomas for spoiling their breakfast. The stationmaster later argued with Daisy when she refused to pull the milk truck and the stationmaster's wife also appeared in Edward's Exploit. The Dryaw Policeman A policeman from Dryaw warned Daisy about a bull on the line ahead. He hitched a ride and tried to help shoo the bull, but the bull kept wandering back. The Crovan's Gate Policeman Another policeman arrived after George collided with Sir Handel's train. He arrived just in time, for George's driver and the guard were almost about to have a fistfight over who was at fault. In the English narration of the television series, he speaks like a stereotypical British policeman. Stepney's Controller The controller of the Bluebell Railway accompanied Stepney to the North Western Railway on his visit. The Important Passenger The Important Passenger appeared in Stepney's Special and the fourth season episode Thomas and Stepney. After Thomas had left with his last branchline train, the passenger appeared and requested a special train for himself, resulting in Thomas being shunted to a siding while Stepney took the special train. The Cricketers These men were playing cricket at the Elsbridge cricket field when a batsman hit a six that landed in one of Stepney's trucks. Four of the cricketers chased after Stepney in Caroline. The Rockclimbers During a gale on Culdee Fell, news came at Devil's Back Station of a group of climbers injured on the mountain. #6 rescued the climbers, and was later renamed after a climber, Patrick, who had hurt himself saving the leader. Mr. Mack Mr. Mack was the first manager of the Skarloey Railway. He did not know much about engines' feelings, and after failing time and time again to steam Skarloey he lost patience and had him sheeted. Mr. Mack did gain patience after he brought Mr. Bobbie to be Skarloey's driver. Mr. Bobbie Mr. Bobbie, unlike most of the other humans in the Railway Series, was actually a real person. He helped build Skarloey, Rheneas, Talyllyn, and Dolgoch in England, and later came to Sodor to help build the line. When Skarloey wouldn't cooperate with Mr. Mack, he had Mr. Bobbie drive Skarloey. The Duke of Sodor The current Duke of Sodor came to the Skarloey Railway to open the new loop line around Skarloey lake. Duck, however, mistook him for a Great Western engine and told Peter Sam all "engine" Dukes had been scrapped. Although a "person" Duke came to the opening ceremony, Peter Sam was doubtful and interrupted the Duke during a speech to ask him if he was real. The Duke, however, had been told to expect the question, and cheerfully replied he was a real, live person. Duke is named after the Duke of Sodor's father, who was killed in action during World War II. Duke, however, was not aware of this. He presumably found out when the Duke came to see him after his re-discovery. Fred and Bert Fred and Bert are two porters at Tidmouth. They were carrying a beehive on a trolley, but when an old lady suddenly appeared in front, they stopped so suddenly the beehive fell over and broke, prompting the station's occupants (bar James and his crew) to clear the platform. The lady with the floppy green hat This lady unwisely chose to wear a large green hat when saying goodbye to a friend at Tidmouth. When she waved to the friend, who was sitting near the guard's van, Gordon's fireman thought the green flag had waved and set off, causing the first of a series of mix-ups. The Enthusiasts Two separate groups of enthusiasts appeared in Edward's Exploit and What a Picture!. The first group were pulled home by Edward, despite his breaking a crank-pin. The second group visited Brendam, and went to watch Ben when he was asked to pull a boat into deeper water, except one man who continuously took pictures of Bill. Unluckily for the photographer, as he was about to take his best picture Bill's driver turned a tap, releasing a cloud of steam and spoiling the photo. Bill and Ben enjoy the enthusiasts' visits, mainly because of the way they fuss over them. Willie Willie '''is a lazy tractor driver living near the Arlesdale Railway. He was late with his load of wool, and didn't secure the bales properly. Unfortunately, his load slipped onto the line, derailing Rex. Willie later helped with the clean-up. The Other Railway Foreman The foreman at a goods yard on the mainland tried to stop Douglas from taking Oliver, Isabel, and Toad back to Sodor, but grudgingly let them pass after finding nothing to fault. The Mid Sodor Railway Manager This man was the manager of the MSR when Falcon was new to the line. He arranged for Falcon to double-head with Duke on the "Mountain Road", which nearly resulted in disaster after Falcon derailed. Luckily, no harm was done, and the manager later apologised to the passengers for the trouble. The Anopha Quarry Manager This man is in charge of the quarry where Mavis works. He forbade her from leaving the quarry after jaunting onto the tramway, but later allowed her to go as far as the first level crossing after productivity increased, and later to Ffarquhar after she rescued Toby from a "tightrope". The Thieves Two men robbed the Ffarquhar stationmaster's house of his gardening trophies, and rounded it off by stealing his new car. Luckily, they were stupid enough to use the car the day after the burglary. Thomas' fireman alerted the police, and the thieves were arrested, with the car and the trophies (in the boot of the car) both unharmed. The Boy Scouts One summer, some boy scouts camped near the Skarloey Railway. Their leader arranged with Mr. Hugh to fix some ditches near the line. The Wedding Guests As Gordon passed Wellsworth one day, the poor coal he was using caused him to "sneeze" out a cloak of ashes, spoiling the clothes of the angry wedding guests. The Dairy Farmer This man's lorry broke down as he was delivering some dairy products to Brendam. He was phoning for help when Thomas crashed into the lorry and got covered in eggs. Bill and Ben were swift to tease Thomas about it afterwards. The Traffic Warden After Thomas crashed into a crossing gate en route to York, he was put onto a lorry and taken to York. The driver was unsure of the way to the National Railway Museum and parked the lorry while asking for directions. In the meantime, the traffic warden booked the lorry for illegal parking. The Frightened Child When a bag was idiotically thrown onto Thomas' demonstration line at the National Railway Museum, Thomas couldn't stop in time and ran over the bag. A child was frightened by the steam, and his furious mother went to complain to the manager. The Royal Personage '''The Royal Personage, presumably Prince Philip, visited the North Western Railway on the Golden Jubilee of the Railway Series in 1995. Kathy and Lizzie Two girls who worked on the Talyllyn Railway cleaning the engines. When their family went holidaying on Sodor, they polished Skarloey Railway engines. Kathy is brunette, while Lizzie is blonde. The Inspector After a policeman spotted quarrymen riding on Henrietta 's balcony, the inspector visited the quarry manager to inform him that it was illegal to do so. Father Christmas/Santa Claus Father Christmas appeared in Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree and the second season episode Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree with no lines. His model was really one of The Fat Controller's dressed up. The Injured Sailor The injured sailor appeared in the third season episode All at Sea. After he injured his hand during the regatta Harold brought him to Duck, and Duck to Bertie, who took him to hospital. Tiger Moth's pilot Tiger Moth's pilot is a show-off who has a reputation of flying too low. He later got his comeuppance after he crashed into a haystack. The Fat Controller requested that the pilot be grounded. He appears to be rather pompous, and a bit of a yesman. Mrs. Kyndley's daughter Mrs. Kyndley's daughter was to get married, but Mrs. Kyndley did not have a good luck package for her and so Percy found one, consisting of Thomas, Old Slow Coach, new buffers and a flat truck. Mrs. Kyndley's daughter appeared in the fifth season episode Happy Ever After. The Railway Board These are a group of men who help run the North Western Railway and make decisions about which engines to keep. For some reason, they prefer to ride in Bertie. They also look very much alike. The tailor After The Fat Controller received a kilt as a present from Lord Callan, he had it measured for him by a tailor. Lord Callan The Scottish-born Lord Callan is the lord of Callan Castle and the surrounding land, including the infamous Castle Loch. Headmaster Hastings Headmaster Hastings is the headmaster of Strawberry Grove School. One day Duncan was pulling an organ for the school when his whistle shot off into a field, and Headmaster Hastings used the organ as a replacement. Dryaw FC coach The Dryaw FC coach had only appeared in the episode Thomas and the Moles from The Pack mini-special. He looks like The Fat Controller. The Experts The experts, referred to as the expert with the red moustache and the expert with the the fuzzy beard had only appeared in the episode A Visit from Thomas from The Pack series. The Painter Percy was asked to show the painter around Sodor so he could paint a picture, but the painter was fussy and complained at sights like the beach and the viaduct. Percy finally lost his temper and shouted at the painter, but the painter got an idea: paint Percy. The painter fits the stereotypical image of a painter: he has a moustache and French accent and dresses in a smock and beret. Alice Alice '''is a young girl that lives near Thomas’ Branch Line on a Farm. She and Thomas are good friends. Thomas was desperate to give her, her birthday present on a rainy day but got blocked by a landslide. With the help of Rosie, she got her present. Voice Actors *Teresa Gallagher *Jules de Jongh The Photographer After a dinosaur skeleton was discovered in the mountains, Thomas took the photographer to the Transfer Yards while Rheneas took the skeleton down the mountain. When Edward was later chosen to star on a North Western Railway poster, the photographer was hired again, this time to take a photo of Edward for the poster. He was later hired to photograph the engines for a billboard to be erected at Knapford. He used a draisine when he tooks pictures of the Sodor engines for a book entitled Sodor: The Great Railway. He was also present at the Farmer's Fair where he took a picture of a muddy James, Farmer McColl, and Sir Topham Hatt with Farmer McColl's dog, Katie, and his sheep. The photograph was featured on the front page of the Sodor Gazette newspaper. Voice Actor *Matt Wilkinson (UK) Trivia *He speaks with an Italian accent. The Storyteller '''This Storyteller was asked to open a new library, but first Thomas had to show her a special part of the line to give her inspriation for a story. Thomas, however, was delayed helping James, Emily, and Percy, but luckily the storyteller knew what to do: she made a story about Thomas. The storyteller only appeared in the eleventh season episode Thomas and the Storyteller. The Carpenter In the eleventh season episode Gordon and the Engineer, a signalbox broke down, slowing traffic on the mainline to a standstill. Gordon was asked to collect an engineer from Maron, but he mistakenly collected a carpenter, who thought Gordon was taking him to Brendam. The Engineer After Gordon discovered his mistake, he reversed along Thomas' line to Maron, but was stopped at Killdane by Douglas, who was stranded there. Gordon, however, had the idea of sending Douglas to Cronk to tell Donald to collect the engineer, and then ferry him up the line. The plan worked, and the line returned to normal. The Magician This Magician was once hired to entertain at a party, and asked Thomas to collect several objects for his grande finale. Thomas rustled everything together in time, and the magician then temporarily gift-wrapped Thomas in them! The magician has a stereotypical Italian accent and wears a tuxedo and top hat. Kuffy the Clown Kuffy the Clown often entertains children at the stations on the Skarloey Railway. His necklace of bells is apparently crucial to his success. Mr. Giggles Mr. Giggles is the famous clown who entertained children during Knapford Station's birthday celebration. He resembles, or may even be, Mr. Bubbles. The Tree Specialists The Tree Specialists first appeared in the Twelfth series episode Henry Gets It Wrong, where they were helping fix The wishing tree. They later appeared in the Thirteenth series episode Thomas and the Pigs, where they were picking apples. Voice Actors Some of the specialists spoke, but it's currently unknown who voices them. Mr. Bubbles Mr. Bubbles is a clown famous for blowing very big bubbles and performing with very large balloons. The hat he wears during performances looks like a funnel Thomas once had to wear. He first appeared in the thirteenth series episode Slippy Sodor. Voice Actors *Keith Wickham (UK; Season 13 onwards) *Michael Brandon (US; S13 - 15) The Mainland Controller The Mainland Controller is in charge of the Mainland Railway. He was mentioned by Percy, in Play Time, when he told Thomas how fun Charlie is. Bridget Hatt's Friends Bridget Hatt's Friends are first seen going to Bridget Hatt's birthday party. Their favorite color is pink. They appeared in the 13th series episode Tickled Pink. Voice Actors *Teresa Gallagher (UK; Season 13 onwards) *Jules de Jongh (US; S13 onwards) The Teacher The Teacher appeared in the thirteenth series episode Time For a Story where she told the children a story all about an impatient boy. She also makes cameos in other episodes like Henry's Good Deeds and Hiro Helps Out. Her hobby is bird watching. Voice Actors *Teresa Gallagher (UK) *Jules de Jongh (US) The Bird Watcher The Bird Watcher first appeared in the thirteenth season episode Henry's Good Deeds. He somewhat resembles Sir Topham Hatt. Voice Actors *Matt Wilkinson (UK) *Martin Sherman (US; Henry's Good Deeds only) *Steven Kynman (US; Who's Geoffrey?) The Forest Ranger The Forest Ranger identified a family of badgers in Henry's Forest. Mr. Savino Mr. Savino owns a coffee shop close to the main station. It nearly didn't open in time when Cranky accidentally dropped his coffee roasting machine into the sea. Luckily, the problem was solved by Thomas who suggested roasting the coffee beans in Stepney's firebox. The Sodor Toy Factory manager The Sodor Toy Factory manager is a man who is in charge of the toy factory on Sodor. He allows schoolchildren to have tours of his factory on school trips. He is also rather generous as he always gives the children a bag of free toys for their school. He was responsible for making the game Edward's Escape, based on Edward's brave attempt to apprehend burglars, which was a huge success. Marcus Marcus is a young boy who is good friends with Sir Topham Hatt's grandchildren Stephen and Bridget. One of the games he enjoys playing with them is "piggy-in-the-middle". Sodor United Football Team The Sodor United football team is a football team that is based on Sodor. Emily was once tasked with the job of washing the team's kits but got distracted trying to help her friends. Voice Actors When Emily gives the team their clean kits, the team cheers. In the UK version, it can be assumed that the cheers were provided by Ben Small, Keith Wickham and Matt Wilkinson . The Laundry Lady The Laundry Lady '''is a cleaning lady who washes Sodor's washing. She also washed the Sodor United football team kits. Voice Actors *Teresa Gallagher (UK) *Jules de Jongh (US) The Schoolchildren '''The Schoolchildren were upset because they had to stand in the rain when their school's roof leaked. When Diesel arrived at the school with the slate to fix the roof, they clapped and cheered for him. A school boy later cheered for Flynn when the fire engine arrived to fight a fire. Voice Actors *The school boy and the school girl are voiced by Teresa Gallagher in the UK and Jules de Jongh in the US. The Railway Inspectors The Railway Inspector, called the Railroad inspector in the US, is a man that inspects railways. In 2010, Thomas tried to impress him, but only succeeds in causing havoc; covering both the inspector and Sir Topham Hatt in coal dust. Thomas is given a chance to put everything right and the inspector is very impressed with the Fat Controller's Railway. In 2013, he returned to inspect the island once again, but with two other inspectors that look like him. When they went to inspect The Search and Rescue Center, he and the other inspectors weren't sure if having both Belle and Flynn is really necessary. However, Sir Topham Hatt persuaded them that it's much safer with two. Voice Actors Thomas in Charge: *Matt Wilkinson (UK) *Kerry Shale (US) Too Many Fire Engines: *Keith Wickham (UK/US) *Steven Kynman (UK/US) *William Hope (UK/US) Lost Property: *Bob Golding (UK/US) *Steven Kynman (UK/US) The Small Boy The Small Boy asked Thomas to find a hat for the children's snowman before the "Snowman Party" begins. He has ginger hair and wears glasses. Voice Actors *Teresa Gallagher (UK) *Jules de Jongh (US) The Island Inspector The Island Inspector is a man who checks that the island is running well and looking well. Before his visit, Sir Topham Hatt insists that everything is cleaned on a day that he calls "Clean Sodor Day". Voice Actors *Matt Wilkinson (UK) Trivia *He looks and acts likes one of The Railway Board members or The Railway Inspector. The Blonde Hair Boy The Blonde Haired Boy is a little blonde-haired child. The Railway Coal Inspector The Railway Coal Inspector, called the''' Railroad Coal Inspector''' in the US narration, inspects coal on the railways. He once visited Sodor to study Henry's special coal, but Henry was unaware that he was a coal inspector and wanted to impress him, so he took on normal coal. The coal inspector later tells Henry that he should be very proud of his special coal. Voice Actors *Keith Wickham (UK) *Kerry Shale (US) Dowager Hatt's Friends Dowager Hatt's Friends are two elderly ladies. They often go on trips with Bertie to different places. such as Bluff's Cove. They also seem to be thrill-seekers like Dowager Hatt. One is occasionally seen without the other.﻿ The Great Composer The Great Composer visited Sodor to look for inspiration for a tune. Voice Actor *Keith Wickham (UK/US) Category:Humans